lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Incident, Parts 1
---- Enhanced version of Season 5, Episode 16: The Incident, Parts 1 & 2-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Part 1, Act 1 This is Jacob. He is in command of the island. Jacob has been mentioned before but never seen until now. Jacob is weaving a tapestry which features the Egyptian Eye of Horus. The eye is surrounded by a sun disc representing the sun god Aten a symbol of life and prosperity. This scene takes place on the island over 140 years before the present day. The ship in the distance is an early 1800s wooden sailing ship. This is the Man in Black Jacob's nemesis. Jacob and the Man in Black have a long history between them. The exact nature of their feud has yet to be revealed. The giant statue is a variation of Tawaret the Egyptian godess of protection, birth and fertility. Part 1, Act 2 This is Kate when she was 10-years-old and her friend, Tom. Tom is holding the same toy airplane that was once locked away in a bank vault in the Season 1 episode "Whatever the Case May Be." This is Jacob, who has not aged since his conversation with the Man in Black over 100 years ago. Jacob's touch is important. Kate was one of the survivors of the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. This scene takes place in 1977. Kate, Sawyer and Juliet are onboard a DHARMA submarine and being forcibly removed from the island. They were all members of the DHARMA Initiative. This also takes place in 1977. This is a hydrogen bomb called "Jughead" left on the island by the U.S. Army in 1954 as seen in the Season 5 episode, "Jughead." Jack believes that by detonating the core he will prevent the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. This is Richard Alpert, an advisor to the Others. The woman is young Eloise Hawking. She is Daniel Faraday's mother and is now pregnant with baby Daniel Faraday. This is the construction site for the Swan DHARMA station. This is Stuart Radzinsky Head of Research for the DHARMA Initiative. This is Dr. Pierre Chang an astrophysicist for the DHARMA Initiative. The DHARMA Initiative is building the station to study the island's unique electromagnetic properties. Dr. Chang was warned by Faraday that a terrible accident will occur when they drill into a massive pocket of electromagnetic energy. This is present day on the island. John Locke is leading the Others to meet Jacob. However, Locke's true agenda is to kill Jacob. This is Sun. She left the island with the Oceanic 6 but has returned to find her husband, Jin. This is Benjamin Linus the former leader of the Others. Ben left the island and put Locke in charge. Like Jacob, Richard Alpert seemingly does not age. Ben killed Locke in Los Angeles. But when Locke's body was returned to the island he was somehow "resurrected." Locke has behaved differently upon his return and people are unsure if they can trust him. Ajira Flight 316 landed on the Hydra island which is a few miles off the main island. About 20 people survived and await rescue. This is Ilana, Bram and their team. They are rowing from the Hydra island to the main island to see Jacob. The unconscious man is Frank Lapidus the pilot of Ajira Flight 316. Ilana asked Frank "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" Frank didn't know the correct answer so he was knocked out and brought on the boat. Part 1, Act 3 This is 8-year-old Sawyer at the time of the funeral for his mother and father. This is Jacob, again making a connection with one of the Oceanic survivors. Jacob's touch marks certain people who eventually end up on the island. Sawyer's father killed his mother and then shot himself as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Outlaws." Sawyer's real name is James Ford. He adopted the nickname of "Sawyer" because that is the name of the con man who swindled his family and sent his father into a murderous rage. Sawyer will carry his letter of revenge with him everywhere, including the island. He let Kate read the letter in the Season 1 episode, "Confidence Man." Sawyer finally confronted the real Sawyer who turned out to be Locke's father. Sawyer made the man read the letter before he killed him as seen in the Season 3 episode, "The Brig." Hurley, Jin and Miles are still on the island. This is Captain Bird, commander of the sub. The name of the sub is Galaga. Dr. Chang ordered an emergency evacuation of all the women and children off the island. Even though Juliet is threatening the captain she is saving the lives of everyone onboard. Horace Goodspeed is the leader of the DHARMA Initiative on the island. The hieroglyphs on the column along with the statue of Taweret indicate that many different civilizations lived on the island over thousands of years. Sayid is removing the cylinder of plutonium core from the housing of the hydrogen bomb. Locke visited Richard Alpert in 1954 while the island was flashing through time. Ironically, Jack's faith in Locke is the reason Richard believes in Locke when they meet 30 years in the future. It's a decision that will prove to be disastrous. Ben went to the smoke monster to be judged for his past misdeeds which included allowing his daughter to be shot and killed by mercenaries. His dead daughter appeared and threatened to kill him if he didn't do everything Locke told him to do. Part 1, Act 4 The woman struck by the vehicle is Nadia the love of Sayid's life. Sayid was reunited with Nadia after he spent years searching for her. The person who hit Nadia is Ishmael Bakir. Sayid later killed him in revenge as seen in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." In 1954, the Others secured the bomb underground to prevent radiation leaks. But when the DHARMA Initiative arrived they built their entire barracks over the underground tunnel system. During this time period Eloise is the leader of the Others. The DHARMA Initiative is on alert because they fear the Others are going to attack and cause an accident at the Swan station. Sayid was considered to be an Other or a "Hostile" as DHARMA calls them and locked up in a DHARMA jail. Young Ben Linus helped him escape after which Sayid shot young Ben. Ben survived, but Sayid is a wanted man by the DHARMA Initiative. This is Phil, who works in DHARMA security. This is Roger Linus, Ben's father. Roger recognizes Sayid as the Hostile they had locked up. This is Jin and Hurley also survivors from Oceanic Flight 815. Part 1, Act 5 Juliet knows Kate and Sawyer have a history. When Kate returned to the island Juliet believed her life with Sawyer might be in jeopardy. This dog is Vincent who also survived the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. He belonged to Walt, who left the island with his father Michael. This is Rose, another Oceanic 815 survivor. This is Rose's husband Bernard also an Oceanic survivor. Jin has been separated from his wife, Sun for three years. During the flaming arrow attack Sawyer shouted instructions to meet at the creek, but no one did. Rose had cancer, but the island healed her. She doesn't want to leave the island for fear the cancer will come back. Sawyer was in love with Kate but she could never make up her mind between him and Jack. Now, Sawyer truly loves Juliet but Juliet sees he still has feelings for Kate. Rose and Bernard's true love represents an idyllic life Juliet wishes she had with Sawyer. Ben claimed the Others were the good guys before he took Jack, Kate and Sawyer prisoner in the Season 2 Finale "Live Together, Die Alone." This is Jacob's cabin. Ben, Locke and Hurley looked for Jacob here in the Season 4 episode, "Cabin Fever." Locke found Christian Shephard in the cabin who said he could speak on behalf of Jacob. This close-up of a closed eye opening is an iconic image of LOST. Jack's eye was the first image of the series This is Ilana, who is recovering from burns in a Russian hospital after an accident. It is unclear if Jacob touches Ilana. Ilana was not on Oceanic Flight 815. She came to the island on Ajira Flight 316. Ben also brought Locke to this cabin in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain." Ben pretended to talk to Jacob even though no one was there. Locke heard someone say, "Help me" and briefly saw a man sitting in a chair. This is a piece of the tapestry that Jacob was weaving in the beginning of the episode. The image in the tapestry is the Tawaret statue seen on the beach. Part 1, Act 6 John Locke is the man lying on the ground. He was pushed out of an eighth floor window by his own father, and was paralyzed as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man from Tallahassee." Notice that Jacob touched Locke as he did with the other Oceanic survivors but Locke was seemingly brought back to life. Locke regained the ability to walk by the healing power of the island immediately after the Oceanic 815 crash as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Walkabout." This is the beach camp where the Oceanic 815 survivors lived. The quarantine door is the hatch door leading into the Swan DHARMA station. Locke and Jack blew open the hatch in the Season 1 Finale, "Exodus." When Desmond turned the fail-safe key and caused the explosion of the Swan station the door was blown across the island and landed in the beach camp. Ben learned he had cancer on the day of the crash of Oceanic 815. Jack removed Ben's tumor in the Season 3 episode, "I Do." Ben's daughter was killed in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." This is a role reversal. Ben has always manipulated Locke to get what he wants. Now, Locke is manipulating Ben This is the crib that Locke built for Claire when she was pregnant with her son, Aaron in the Season 1 episode, "Numbers." Sun is drawn to it because it reminds her of her own little girl, Ji Yeon. This is Charlie's ring that he gave to Claire. The ring is a family heirloom and Charlie named his band "Drive Shaft" after the "DS" initials. This is the first time we've seen Sun and Jin together since the Season 4 Finale "There's No Place Like Home." This is Jacob, again making contact with the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Part 2, Act 1 The foot has only four toes and is all that remains of the Tawaret statue. Sayid, Sun and Jin saw the four-toed foot in the Season 2 Finale "Live Together, Die Alone." This is Jack's first solo operation a spinal surgery on a 16-year-old girl. The surgery has lasted 13 hours and Jack is about to close her up. Jack knows he has only one minute to get the nerves back in the sac and sew up the patient or the girl will be paralyzed. Jack shared this story with Kate in the first episode of the series Jack explained how he learned to control his fear by counting to five. But because Jack has a complicated relationship with his father he failed to mention that it was his father who gave him the suggestion. The Apollo candy bar was the first thing Kate found and ate in the Swan station food pantry on the island as seen in the Season 2 episode, "Adrift." When Jack was 12-years-old his father told him "You just don't have what it takes," as seen in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit." This is Jacob. Notice he touches Jack's finger when he hands him the candy bar. Jacob's comment reflects the confidence he has in Jack's heroism. There has always been tension between Jack and Sawyer. After Jack returned to the island on Ajira 316 Sawyer criticized Jack's leadership skills saying Jack reacted impulsively and did not think strategically. "What's done is done" is the same advice that Sawyer's Uncle Doug gave him at the funeral service for Sawyer's parents. It's also what Faraday originally said about changing the past. But Faraday later realized that they might change the future by changing the variables and Jack believed him. Jack knows Sawyer won't understand that they have a purpose and a destiny for being brought to the island. But there is one thing that Sawyer can understand one thing that Jack and Sawyer share and that is their love for Kate. Kate was arrested and extradited back to the U.S. to stand trial for murder as seen in the Season 1 episodes "Tabula Rasa" and "Exodus." If they can change the future Oceanic Flight 815 will land in Los Angeles instead of crashing on the island. Part 2, Act 2 This is Juliet as a young girl. Her sister, Rachel, will have cancer as an adult. Juliet will help Rachel get pregnant after chemotherapy left Rachel sterile. Juliet was a member of the Others. but she joined the Oceanic survivors in hopes of finding a way home. Juliet is covering her hurt with cynicism. She knows Sawyer loves her but deep down she fears he loves Kate more. Juliet's marriage ended in divorce when her husband was unfaithful as revealed in the Season 3 episode "Not in Portland." The fear of losing another person she loves is enough to make Juliet change her mind and support Jack's plan to change the future. This is the same hatch door we saw earlier at the beach camp but here in 1977, it is new and "quarantine" is not yet stenciled on it. A guass reading is the unit measure of magnetic flux density. The "Hostile" that Phil is referring to is Sayid. Sayid saw the Swan blueprints and scaled model that Radzinsky built in the Season 5 episode, "Namaste." Kate sewed up Jack's wound that he suffered in the Oceanic 815 crash in the first episode of the series. Kate left Aaron with his grandmother in the Season 5 episode "Whatever Happened, Happened." The separation was very difficult for Kate and she took out her anger on Jack. Kate is not Aaron's real mother. She lied about giving birth to him on the island to protect everyone they left behind. Kate came back to the island to reunite Aaron with his real mother, Claire. Part 2, Act 3 Hurley was arrested for allegedly murdering three men whom Sayid actually killed. The men attacked Hurley and Sayid, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "Because You Left." This is Jacob, once again off the island. and visiting Hurley an Oceanic 815 crash survivor. The guitar case looks very similar to Charlie's guitar case which was last with Charlie on the island in the Season 3 episode, "Greatest Hits." "Hugo" is Hurley's real name. "Hurley" is a nickname but he never told anyone what it means. Hurley has the ability to see dead people and since leaving the island he has seen Charlie, Libby, Mr. Eko and Ana Lucia. Hurley believes he is cursed because he used the numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42 to win the lottery as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Numbers." Since winning the lottery, Hurley has had nothing but bad luck. Hurley was a patient in a mental hospital both before he crashed on the island and after he was rescued. This is the first and only time anyone has told Hurley that he is not crazy. Notice Jacob just touched Hurley on the shoulder. Sayid believes nothing can save him because he feels guilty about his past. Before the crash, Sayid was a torturer in the Iraqi Republican Guard. After being rescued, Sayid was an assassin for Benjamin Linus and killed many people. Jacob will only speak to the leader of the Others as Richard explained to Locke in the Season 5 episode, "Follow the Leader." Ben is actually telling the truth but doesn't have the energy to explain. Ben arrived on the island as a young boy in 1973 as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain." Part 2, Act 4 Miles is the first person to voice the concern that Jack's plan may cause what will become known as "the incident." "Live together, die alone" is the phrase Jack used to rally the survivors to get along with one another, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit." This is not the same DHARMA van seen with Hurley, Jin and Sayid. Sawyer, Kate, Juliet and Miles took another van to the site. Sawyer was Phil's boss in the DHARMA security department as seen in the Season 5 episode, "LaFleur." In the Season 4 Finale "There's No Place Like Home" Locke watched a Swan orientation film which featured Dr. Pierre Chang. Chang warned that the island's electromagnetic properties were highly volatile and unpredictable. In the Swan orientation films Dr. Chang was seen with a prosthetic hand. This is the incident that caused Dr. Chang to lose the use of his hand. Part 2, Act 5 "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" is a code. Richard's answer translated from Latin is "He who will save us all." The Others speak Latin and consider it the language of the enlightened as Juliet explained in the Season 5 episode, "Jughead." This is the body of John Locke. Locke was murdered by Ben in Los Angeles. Ilana is using the body as proof to Richard that the man posing as John Locke is not really who he says he is. The words on Jacob's tapestry are in Greek. The top line is from Book 6 of Homer's The Odyssey, and reads "May the Gods grant thee all that thy heart desires." The middle line of Jacob's tapestry is from Book 24 of Homer's The Odyssey and reads "And may the Gods grant thee happiness." The bottom line is from an anonymous author. It is also in Greek and reads "Only the dead have seen the end of war." The "loophole" Jacob mentions refers to his conversation with the Man in Black from the beginning of the episode. Category:Season 5